The Scientific Method
by primasylph
Summary: It all happened so fast. One moment Entrapta and Hordak were comparing notes from their research on First Ones tech in his sanctum, the next they were ravaging each others mouths.


It all happened so fast. One moment Entrapta and Hordak were comparing notes from their research on First Ones tech in his sanctum, the next they were ravaging each others mouths.

Hordak sensed the slowly building tension between them over the months they had spent working together but pushed it aside. "The feeling of desire is nothing more that an impulse that compels animals to breed. It has no purpose in what I hope to accomplish" He thought to himself. He'd remind himself that every time he caught his gaze lingering on the curves of her petite form or being taken aback by the enthusiasm of her bright smile. He had made so much progress, especially in his portal research, with the Dryll princess Entrapta assisting him. Making their relationship anything more than professional would add unnecessary complications. He avoided all things "unnecessary" and "complicated" like the Plague. And the girl – young woman in question was exceptionally bright, talented, in the prime of her life, and objectively pretty. What interest could she have in a broken humanoid-cyborg hybrid living in relative exile besides the resources he could procure for her to further her own goals. That settled it once and for all.

Entrapta observed that that the elation and excitement she felt from working on her experiments increased greatly when she had a partner to work with in comparison to when she worked alone. And those feelings were also more intense and also somehow different. In one such instance, they were looking over his notes and equations for portals. She had suddenly become aware of how closely they were standing together. It gave a fluttering sensation to the inside of her chest. Then she was keenly aware of how much taller Hordak was than her. This made the fluttering increase and spread to her pelvis. Now she was uneasy, being in such unfamiliar territory, unsure of what to do. Such a thing was outside of her character. Luckily her eyes caught a particularly interesting passage of notes and gave her escape. She jotted down an addendum to his notes above them. He considered them for a moment. Then he did something Entrapta learned the normally stern and stoic Lord Hordak almost never did. He smiled at someone. Her. Entrapta felt like a waterfall of sparkles had gone down her spine and she beamed at her accomplishment. Perhaps these new feelings could be something to study and research. Much like First Ones tech, ignorance made them something to be feared. A clear application of the scientific method could demystify the previously unknowable.

"Question: What are these feelings I experience in the presence of my lab partner, Lord Hordak."

"Background Research: The way I feel can be best described as 'intense' and "fluttering" usually located in my chest and sometimes in my pelvis. A database search of these keywords yield results pertaining to romantic and sexual love."

"Hypothesis: I have feelings of a romantic and sexual nature towards my lab partner, Lord Hordak."

"Experiment: Determine the validity of these feelings by conveying them Hordak myself in person and observe his response."

Entrapta believed being direct in the subject of one's feelings was the best approach…

"Hordak, I think I've developed romantic and sexual feelings towards you."

A thick silence filled the space between them. Hordak stood petrified, mouth open but silent, in complete disbelief of what Entrapta had just declared to him. She stood across from him, eyes studying him, waiting expectantly for some kind of concrete reply.

"W-why do you believe that to be true?" Hordak answered finally, averting his eyes away from hers.

Entrapta marched forward to him, on a mission.

"I've observed the way I feel when I'm around you to be consistent with those of a romantic and sexual nature, like an intense fluttering inside. I've never felt anything like it befo-"

"Could it be that these intense feelings you've experienced be out of enthusiasm for the successes in your research. I am hardly an object for such affections."

Hordak considered the matter closed and turned away to find some piece of research to busy himself with. Entrapta was having none of it. Using her hair, she lifted her self up to match his height, gripped his shoulders and whirled him around to face her.

"Hey! You don't get to dictate to me how I feel!" She starred directly into his eyes, their faces inches apart. Hers was steely and determined, his in shock and awe. In her eyes he could see her intention clear as day: she wanted him.

Hordak slowly lifted his hand to caress the side Entrapta's face. As his fingertips made contact, her face softened and relaxed into his touch. He now found his lips irrevocably drawn to hers. Their first kiss was light and soft. Their subsequent kisses increased in intensity until their mouths were locked and their tongues embroiled in a passionate duel.

Entrapta began wrapping her arms, legs, and hair around him. Hordak responded by lifting her up by her hips and backed into the work table behind them. With a dramatic swoop of his arm, the entire contents of the table went flying so he could set Entrapta down.

Along with her python-like embrace and vigorous kissing, Entrapta began grinding into Hordak's pelvis. This put him in the very precarious position of not wanting to stop their current activities yet needing to show some restraint in case Entrapta didn't want to venture beyond her initial kissing and grinding. He was at the brink of becoming painfully aroused.

Entrapta never though she could feel so good outside of completing a challenging experiment. She had the man she desired wrapped up in her arms and legs and hair. And they were kissing, oh how they were kissing. The pleasure had spread from her mouth and tongue and settled in a rapidly building pressure between her legs. This lead her to involuntarily grind against the pelvis she currently had gripped by her legs. This also lead her to become aware of the noticeable bulge she was grinding against, as well as Hordak trying in vain to readjust.

"Is the experiment working?: Yes! Oh, the First Ones, yes!

"Analyze data and draw conclusions: My data concludes that I do indeed have feelings of a romantic and sexual nature towards Hordak, and it would seem that appears to exhibit the same feelings towards me. In conclusion the results not only align with my hypothesis, exceed them!"

"Results: Hordak and I are in the middle of making out on his work table and are both very aroused. Am now weighing the pros and cons of progressing on to sexual intercourse despite having no prior experience in doing so…."

End….?


End file.
